ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandni is Perplexed
Chandni is Perplexed is the 54th episode of the show and is aired on 14 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Adi and everyone asking Advay to call Chandni baby. Maasi asks them to shut up. Nani says I want to say something, happiness came after many days, its all because of Chandni. Maasi asks her not to become Nirupa Roy. Nani asks her not to become hitler. She says I want to do suhaagthaal rasam. Maasi asks what’s the need, this marriage is not a marriage. Nani asks what are you saying, Advay took rounds, filled sindoor and made Chandni wear mangalsutra, if marriage happened, rasam will also happen, right Chiku. Advay says as you say. Nani says husband makes wife wear suhaag things, family members shower sindoor and wife walks on it to leave foot impressions, husband makes her wear toe ring, then wife does his aarti and tilak, prays for his happiness. Chandni says I will do as you say Nani. Nani makes Advay and Chandni sit. Nani asks Advay to make Chandni wear suhaag things. Advay fills sindoor in Chandni’s maang and makes her wear bangles. Rabba ve……Ishq be dobara….. He makes her wear mangalsutra, and jewelry. Chandni smiles. They see each other. Nani asks Advay did you make her wear all jewelry. Maasi says yes. Nani asks him how is Chandni looking, beautiful or very beautiful. Maasi says don’t push your luck. Nani says hitler. She says we will throw sindoor in air, Chandni has to walk on it barefoot. Chandni gets up. Pooja says your foot is hurt, sindoor will get on wound and it will hurt a lot. Chandni says I will do the rasam. Shilpa says I will tie bandage. Nani says we will not do this rasam, if it hurts Chandni. Chadnni says I will do this rasam for Dev, I think from heart, what’s that love which has no pain. Advay looks at her. Everyone throws the sindoor in her way. Chandni sees Advay and smiles. She walks ahead. Advay keeps his hand under her foot. Everyone smiles and says wow…. Nani asks what happened, tell me. Murli says Advay has kept his hand under Chandni’s feet. Advay keeps his hand making it comfortable for Chandni to walk ahead. Chandni happily cries and sees him. Nani says now this rasam for completed, you have to make Chandni wear the toe ring. Advay gets it. Chandni says I will wear this, as its suhaag sign. She takes the toe ring. Advay stops her and gives a floral toe ring for her comfort. He makes her wear the floral one. Everyone says wow….. Nani asks why are you all saying wow like Saif Ali Khan, tell me what’s happening. Ali says CM has made floral toe ring for Mami. Nani say I knew this, Chiku will not let Chandn bear any pain. Adi says let’s dance. Chandni sings Bole chudiyaan and dances around Advay. Everyone smiles and dances along. Chandni winks to Advay. Murli dances with Shilpa. Chandni stops singing and sees Advay. She stumbles. Advay holds her. They have an eyelock. Maasi looks at them. Nani says this is the last ritual, take this plate and apply tilak to Advay. Chandni goes to Advay. She does his aarti. She takes kumkum to do tilak. Someone else comes and applies tilak to Advay. Chandni and everyone gets shocked. Advay says she is my fiancee. The girl says hi, I m Sasha. The diya gets blown off. Sasha smiles. Chandni looks at Advay. Precap: Chandni says I m his wife. Sasha says just one night wife. Maasi supports Sasha. Nani scolds Maasi. Advay says Nani got Chandni as bahu, she has no place in my life and will never have. He leaves holding Sasha’s hand. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 54 References Episode 54 Guide